


With Love

by starkerscoop



Series: Starker Drabbles [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: “How are you two doing?” Peter asked, settling on his knees in front of where Tony was sitting.“Not great,” Tony crossed his arms with a pout he would later deny making. “Your pup has been kicking me all day. I’m sick of it.”“Oh, so he’s mine when he’s hurting you?” Peter arched an eyebrow, feigning offense.Tony cheered up slightly at the banter. “He’s mine when he’s civil.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958863
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prompt where omega tony is pregnant and peter has heard of the trend going around where you get behind your omega and lift their belly and it’s really reliving taking the extra weight off of them and when peter does it to tony he actually moans and goes boneless against peter and peter gets a boner

Tony was curled up on the sofa with a book perched on his stomach when Peter came home. He closed the book and set it aside, making grabby hands at Peter, who went over to him with a happy grin. Tony pulled him down and into a kiss as soon as he was within arms-reach, grumbling slightly when he pulled away to drop one onto his belly.

“How are you two doing?” Peter asked, settling on his knees in front of where Tony was sitting. 

“Not great,” Tony crossed his arms with a pout he would later deny making. “Your pup has been kicking me all day. I’m sick of it.” 

“Oh, so he’s mine when he’s hurting you?” Peter arched an eyebrow, feigning offense. 

Tony cheered up slightly at the banter. “He’s mine when he’s civil.” 

“Fine,” Peter relented, “but don’t be surprised when he turns out to be a daddy’s boy.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. “After everything he’s put me through, he better come out a mama’s boy.”

“I guess,” Peter relented, heaving a dramatic sigh. His lips twitched when Tony slapped his arm with his book, and he reached with one hand to rub at the slight ache that appeared in his bicep.

“I’m this close to finding another alpha,” Tony warned, but the harshness he was aiming for was undermined by the amusement lining his face. 

Peter took hold of his hands and pulled him up to his feet, vowing, “You won’t want another one after I show you this trick.” 

“What trick?” Tony wondered, allowing him to maneuver his body until his back was pressed to Peter’s chest. 

Peter wordlessly caressed the underside of Tony’s stomach and lifted it, holding the full weight of their pup and giving Tony a break from carrying it all day. Tony went boneless from relief, melting against Peter’s chest and tipping his head back until it met Peter’s shoulder. He’d been carrying the extra weight of their pup for months, and having the strain taken off of his body felt liberating.

“Where did you find out about this?” Tony pet his hip in thanks. 

“I’ve been reading pregnancy books,” Peter admitted. “I wanted to help you out somehow.”

“I’ll hold off on finding another alpha,” Tony decided, grateful for the care but not willing to hold back his quip. 

Peter placed a kiss onto his scent gland and let his lips linger there for minutes afterward, biting down slightly when Tony shivered at the contact. With the respite his body was receiving, and the sharp edges of Peter’s teeth sinking into such a sensitive area, Tony wasn’t surprised when a weak moan fell from his mouth. 

What did surprise him, was the stiffness that started pressing against his backside. 

“Peter, really?” Tony snickered, reaching back to palm at his crotch with a teasing hand.

“I’m sorry,” Peter groaned, embarrassed. “I just like seeing you so relaxed.” 

Tony’s grin softened at the edges. “That’s very sweet, baby. But I’m not taking care of you until _this_ baby stops kicking me.”

“I kind of like holding you more, anyway,” Peter shrugged.

“You’ve convinced me,” Tony declared, fondness bubbling in his chest. “I don’t need any other alphas.” 

“Lucky me,” Peter huffed out a laugh. 

Tony couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic, but he supposed it didn’t matter. Peter was still here, holding the baby weight for him and reading pregnancy books to take care of him, so he won either way. 


End file.
